The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for traversing obstacles and, more particularly, to an apparatus for traversing obstacles having an elongated, flexible body and a coordinated millipede-type propulsion.
Robotic vehicles are often used to navigate or traverse varying terrain. As is well known, wheeled robotic vehicles, both large and small, are particularly well adapted for travel over relatively smooth terrain, such as roads and smooth floors. However, it is often necessary for robots to traverse terrain that is not smooth, such as stairs or curbs. Moreover, it is often necessary for robots to traverse terrain that may pose a danger to humans, such as those situations presenting an environmental risk, military risk, or the like. Often robotic devices are useless in these dangerous situations because of their inability to successfully and reliably traverse any severely broken and/or fractured ground that they may encounter. Attempts have been made to overcome the numerous disadvantages of wheeled robotic vehicles in these situations by simply increasing the diameter of the wheels or adding tank crawler tracks to increase the ability of the robotic device to traverse large objects or spans. However, these solutions include additional disadvantages, such as increasing the overall size of the vehicle, which may inhibit the robot""s ability to pass through small openings.
Furthermore, many robots suffer from being rendered immobile as a result of a rollover or other situation that prevents contact of their propulsion member(s) on the ground surface. That is, should a wheeled robot encounter a grade sufficient to roll it on its side, the wheels are no longer capable of propelling the robot. In terrains that pose a risk to humans, such rollovers may render the robot unrecoverable.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an apparatus capable of traversing severely broken and/or fractured ground. Further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an apparatus capable of traversing severely broken and/or fractured ground without unduly limiting the ability to pass through small openings. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an apparatus capable of engaging its environment at any point about its periphery to minimize the possibility of the apparatus becoming immobile. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an apparatus for traversing obstacles that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
According to the principles of the present invention, an apparatus for traversing obstacles having an advantageous design is provided. The apparatus having an elongated, round, flexible body that includes a plurality of articulating propulsion members. This plurality of propulsion members are disposed generally continuously about each articulating propulsion member and cooperate in a worm-like or alternating tripod gait to provide forward propulsion whenever a propulsion member is in contact with any feature of the environment, regardless of how many or which ones of the plurality of propulsion members make contact with such environmental feature.
The apparatus according to the principles of the present invention is capable of traversing terrain that includes obstacles larger than its body. Furthermore, the apparatus according to the principles of the present invention is capable of burrowing into soft soil.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.